


Frozen Hero

by StrawberryTofu



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Incredibly self indulgent crossover oneshot, MAJOR Persona 2 Duology Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryTofu/pseuds/StrawberryTofu
Summary: Kirby has an interesting encounter on Shiver Star





	Frozen Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This was a crossover idea I had in mind for a long time but now that Joker is in Smash I felt motivated about writing it out.

“That was really fun! I wish we could have another sled ride together!” 

 

It hasn’t been very long since Kirby and friends arrived on this chilly planet they dubbed Shiver Star. In spite of their dire mission, Kirby and Ribbon are having a merry time playing together in the snow. Kirby loved seeing the footprints he would leave behind on the snow, they sparked his childlike fascination. Even Ribbon would give her wings a rest to see what her own footprints would look like. Back on Ripple Star, she never knew what snow looked like or what it was like to experience winter. The moment she frees her planet from those scary dark clouds, she would try inviting her fairy friends to this winter wonderland. 

 

Kirby has played in the snow before with his friends a few times before, but it was still exciting to see snow every time it appears.  

 

Despite how cold it was, Kirby merrily skipped through the winter wonderland without a care in the world with an optimistic smile on his face. Ribbon was equally merry, as not even the chill could restrict her wings and she followed after Kirby. The fact they were traveling together as trusted friends was enough to warm them up. The skipping came to a halt when Kirby spotted someone in the distance.

 

This figure ahead of them stood out from every other creature Kirby and Ribbon had met on Shiver Star. Kirby had seen several familiar-looking creatures like Chilly’s who also had relatives back on Planet Popstar. This figure did not have the small, round, adorable shape that Kirby is used to seeing most of his friends have.. Speaking of friends this mysterious figure actually resembles Adeleine! Kirby did not expect there would be others who would be like her.

 

Unlike Kirby and Ribbon, this stranger did not appear to appreciate the presence of the snow in the slightest. He shivered in his red jacket every time Kirby and Ribbon would feel a gust of wind. He was looking down at his feet while walking through the snow but was not excited at all to see the footprints he would leave behind like Kirby would. Perhaps he was looking down because he was sad? But Kirby had to wonder why this person would be sad. Was Shiver Star in trouble? Maybe he could help him like with Ribbon!   
  
“Ah! Look Kirby! That person has a piece of the crystal!” Ribbon pointed towards the crystal shard hiding in the pocket of his red pants. The stranger in the distance noticed Kirby and Ribbon looking directly at him with an urgent look on their faces. The look on the mysterious person’s face suggests that he is incredibly surprised to see people like Kirby and Ribbon here. He even appeared to look a bit scared, does he want to keep the crystal shard all to himself or does he fear Kirby will hurt him? If it’s the latter, Kirby would want to assure that will not be the case. Kirby immediately ran up to the stranger with Ribbon chasing after him. 

 

Upon getting closer to his feet, Kirby immediately noticed that this Adeleine-like person was much taller than Adeleine. That wouldn’t daunt him, however, so far this person hasn’t tried to attack Kirby and Ribbon.

“Hi~!” Kirby greeted with a welcoming smile. The taller figure only blinked back at him and gave a dumbfounded face. 

 

“What are you…? Demons?” He asked cautiously. Now this was time for Kirby to tilt his face in confusion. It’s true that Kirby has been called a ‘Pink Demon’ a few times but whatever that means, he doesn’t think Ribbon is a demon. Then an idea suddenly struck Kirby’s mind, perhaps introducing himself could help!   
  
“I’m Kirby!”  To add on to that cute greeting, the pink puffball jumped in the air and landed right on the snow. Ribbon could almost see the star-like particles Kirby left behind as he landed.

 

“And I’m Ribbon! I’m a fairy!” Ribbon flew a circle around Kirby’s new friend to prove she was a fairy. The introductions appeared to make this person less wary of Kirby and Ribbon at least, but he still had a stiff disposition. They waited to hear an introduction back but it never came. More importantly, there was still the fact he was holding one of those crystal shards Ribbon is seeking out. “Um! Could you please give me that crystal you have? I really need it! My home planet was attacked by a big scary cloud and I need all the crystal pieces to help her majesty and all my friends back home!!” She expressed urgently. The tall boy’s eyes widened in reaction to hearing about Ribbon’s situation. It’s as if it triggered something within him.

 

“You mean this?” He reached into his pocket to grab the azure crystal shard, its sparkling radiance called out to Kirby and Ribbon.  “It fell from the sky and I wondered where it came from. I thought maybe holding onto it would lead to something..” Without saying anything, Ribbon presented her larger crystal and pushed it towards the shard. In a flash of light, they merged into a slightly larger crystal and Ribbon flew around in satisfaction of her growing collection.

 

“Yes! Thank you so much!” Ribbon smiled up at the tall boy, Kirby was also looking just as pleased as Ribbon as about their progress. It only made it even more out of place that their new friend was still looking as tense as ever. It resulted in Kirby staring up at him in confusion about what could be troubling him. It appeared he could not handle the concern and faced the opposite direction of Kirby, leaving the little one to stare at his helmet-like brown hair. 

 

“Why are you so sad?” Kirby asked. 

 

“I..” He looked back at his feet planted in the snow. It left Kirby wondering if either he didn’t know why he was sad or if he does not want to share the reason why. Though either of those reasons would only leave Kirby with more questions. How can someone not know if they are sad and why wouldn’t they want to share?

 

“There’s lots of snow here! Snow is fun! Snow makes me happy!” Kirby bounced. “Do you not like snow?” 

 

“Not if you knew why the snow is here in the first place.” After answering, he began to walk away from Kirby and Ribbon. Of course, they would not be satisfied with an answer as cryptic as that so they followed the boy.

 

“Why is the snow here? Did a bad guy do something mean?” Kirby asked. 

 

“..It’s not your problem.” He appeared to be getting increasingly irritated. “Don’t you two have a world to save? You don’t have time to be worrying about my problems. If you want to make sure your friends and family will be alright, you don’t have any time to waste. Just.. don’t be like me and get attached to a stranger leading to even more problems.”

 

Kirby and Ribbon were rather astonished by the outburst. It was clear to them that this person was having many problems of their own, but they wouldn’t be discouraged from making sure he gets a happy ending too.

 

“I do have a world to save, and I really do want to see my friends and her majesty safe really badly but I have the power to save them because Kirby is here to help me! Kirby and his friends don’t come from my planet but they still decided to help me when they saw me in trouble! If Kirby can help save my world from the bottom of his heart, he can save yours too!” Ribbon asserted. “Um, right Kirby?”

 

“Yeah!” Kirby affirmed excitedly.

 

The stiff expression on the tall boy’s face softened into one of amazement as he stared down at Kirby. The amount of selflessness that Kirby had to go through this much effort to help a stranger was what earned such a reaction. Not only the amount of selflessness but how optimistic they were about the fact they were sure to save Ribbon’s world. It looked as if he was not sure whether to cherish the fact there are souls as pure as their’s today or to shake his head and tell them they are foolish for holding such beliefs.

 

“Thank you,” he cracked a wry smile “but it may be too late to help me.” 

 

“That can’t be true! Not when Kirby is here!” Assured Ribbon.

 

“Maybe so, but I think you two should focus on saving your planet while you still can. My problems can wait.” That answer did not seem to leave the two very satisfied. “Don’t worry, I’ll be acting as a hero here and helping everyone here however I can. You two can keep going on your adventure.” Kirby and Ribbon looked at each other, unsure of how to react. Their thought train was interrupted when they heard a voice call out to them.

 

“Hey Kirb! Ribbon!” 

 

Rushing into the scene was Adeleine, closely followed by Waddle Dee and King Dedede. It appears they had something to tell Kirby, though Adeleine was quickly distracted by the presence of another human. This was equally disturbing to the boy towering over Adeleine as they stared at each other in disbelief. Meanwhile, Waddle Dee and King Dedede were paying it no mind. Waddle Dee was emoting to Kirby that they had an idea of where to go next to search for crystal shards.

 

“Because I’m king, the skies themselves dropped me a clue on where to find another one of them crystals. See! This here fell from the clouds while we were over there!” Dedede proudly presented the piece of the crystal he had collected. Meanwhile, Kirby was giggling when Waddle Dee had emoted to him that the crystal had fallen right on Dedede’s head. “Hey!! What’s so funny?! Stop laughing!”          

 

“Why are here…? Are you with them?” The taller human asked to Adeleine, still in disbelief.

 

“Yeah! And that’s my line, what’s someone like YOU doing here?!” This was the most unsettled Kirby had ever seen Adeleine. “I didn’t think any other person from Earth left to study at another planet!” 

 

“But this is…” He stopped himself as Adeleine was starting to look awfully distressed. “Nevermind, you should focus on helping your friend right now.” 

 

“I thought it was kinda funny that Shiver Star’s moon kinda looked the moon back home..” Waddle Dee gestured with a terrified expression to Dedede that they should immediately move Adeleine’s mind away from the topic.

 

“What are you guys waiting for?! Let’s go check out those clouds for more crystals!!” 

 

“Oh… right. Let’s go you guys!” Adeleine forced a smile upon her face before she chased after Dedede and Waddle Dee. Before Kirby and Ribbon would join them, they would look at their new friends expectantly, as if inviting him to join them.

 

“You two go on ahead. I’ll focus on.. saving my world.” He did his best to force a smile. “Besides… nevermind.” He wouldn’t want to bring down the hopeful atmosphere. “When you’re done, just make sure your artist friend feels at home at your place.” He requested to Kirby.

 

“Okay!” Kirby smiled. “But what’s your name?” 

 

“It’s Tatsuya.” 

 

“Okay!! Tatsuya!! I like it!!” Kirby jumped. “Okay Tatsuya! See you later!!” With that, Kirby and Ribbon would finally leave Tatsuya alone in favor of continuing on their adventure. Not without Kirby making a promise to himself he would come back later to help Tatsuya with… whatever it was he needed help with. It can’t be that hard!

 

Meanwhile, Tatsuya was not sure if Kirby was being literal when he said ‘See you later’ but he’ll satisfy Kirby’s optimism by waving goodbye back at him. He watched Kirby and his friends disappear in the vast whiteness of the snow. 

 

_ I know that you wish to assist them on their quest, why is it that you decided not to follow them? _

 

Tatsuya heard Apollo’s voice ringing in his head.

 

“Because.. I don’t want to ruin the lives of anymore people I get close to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tatsuya Suou for new Dream Friend


End file.
